Amor egoísta
by LF Tansy
Summary: SxN. El amor es como una rosa, bella pero dolorosa. Advertencias: Yaoi, mención de Lemon, mención de Shota.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** El dueño de los personajes es Masashi Kishimoto y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro.

 **N/A:** Esta idea la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo... de hecho era un fic largo, pero la verdad es que soy pésima con ellos. Se me va la paciencia, me olvido la idea principal, me enredo, me aburro y, bueno, por lo general los dejo tirados. Algo que no quería hacer con esta idea.

Por cierto, para conseguir el ambiente necesario para la segunda parte de esta historia (se darán cuenta cuando es el cambio) he escuchado la canción a Medio Vivir de Franco de Vita feat Gianmarco, si quieren la escuchan, sino, bueno, es decisión de cada quién.

Espero les guste y puedan llegar al final (realmente es muy larga)

* * *

 **.**

 **Amor Egoísta - Espinas.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él." Paulo Coelho._

.

Hacía unos días Sasuke lo había decidido. Acompañado o sin compañía, no importaba, iría al Circuito de los Horrores que había llegado a la ciudad hacía unos días. Ese día era domingo y era la última fecha en que se ofrecería funciones en aquel lugar, luego se iban para el siguiente y no regresarían hasta después de un año.

Varios de sus amigos también deseaban ir a pasar por el circuito, sin embargo, pocos disponían del tiempo, del dinero o del valor; dependiendo de cual de ellos se hablara. Por pura suerte, por el destino o casualidad, quién sabía, a sus 18 años, aquel domingo en la noche él disponía del tiempo, el dinero, el valor y el deseo de ir a ver aquel espectáculo. Antes acostumbraba ir a ese tipo de eventos con su hermano Itachi, mayor por 5 años, pero en esa ocasión, el otro había viajado por motivos de trabajo. De cualquier forma, para el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha ir solo a cualquier lugar no le parecía un problema. Con tal, con gente o sin ella el espectáculo seguía siendo el mismo.

Se bañó, alistó rápidamente y, decidido, a las 6:00 p.m. salió de su casa en dirección al lugar en el cual se había levantado la enorme carpa. Esta se había colocado en un descampado rodeado de árboles y se encontraba rodeada por un río en la parte posterior. A lo lejos se veía como un antiguo castillo tétrico. Imponente, viejo y terrorífico. A todas sus propias cualidades había que añadirle la poca iluminación de la zona, la ola de frío que estaba azotando la ciudad y la delgada capa de neblina que ésta producía. Aquel espectáculo prometía incluso antes de entrar en la carpa.

Apenas llegó, varias personas se acercaron a él ofreciéndole una entrada para cualquiera de las tres zonas que había. Él suspiró con cierto fastidio, no le gustaba que le atosigaran. El vaho de su respiración se hizo visible, en aquel lugar parecía estar helando.

Psicosis: 45 dólares (USD)

Horror: 30 dólares (USD)

Pánico: 15 dólares (USD)

Leyó en un pequeño cartel a la entrada. Los revendedores volvieron a rodearle insistentemente, sin embargo él no hizo caso a ninguno, prefería comprar las entradas en la misma boletería. Era común que las personas falsificaran las entradas y luego las vendieran haciéndolas pasar por las verdaderas minutos antes de la función. Con un poco de molestia y tal vez algo de malas maneras se hizo paso entre los revendedores. No entendían cuando uno les decía "No voy a comprar".

Mientras caminaba hacia la boletería notó que muchas chicas y chicos volteaban a mirarlo. Casi sonrió. Su andar se volvió más arrogantemente. Aquello era normal, pero no era algo por lo que él se fuera a quejar. Ese tipo de cosas consentían su ego, nada pequeño debía admitir.

Una vez frente al minúsculo estante, la boletería, sacó su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos traseros y de dentro de ésta, pensándolo durante unos breves segundos, sacó 30 dólares y le entregó el dinero a la joven que atendía. Mientras entregaba el dinero, observó atentamente a la persona que lo recibía. Era una chica realmente bonita, una de las más bonitas que había visto alguna vez.

Tenía largos cabellos rosados, ojos de un color jade brillante y transparente, su piel blanca, sus mejillas y labios rosados, su silueta, a pesar de estar envuelta en capas y capas de ropa, se veía agradable a la vista. Ella notó la inspección y sonrió a todo lo que sus labios se lo permitían. Risueña. Parecía realmente feliz, ¿tan gratificante era trabajar vendiendo boletos?. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, de alguna manera su felicidad parecía contagiarle. Sintió que la conocía de alguna otra parte. Ella se veía joven, casi de su edad. Tal vez antes habían sido compañeros del colegio. Podría ser, de cualquier forma él no era muy bueno con los rostros.

–Toma tu entrada –dijo la joven viéndolo fijamente–. Disfruta el espectáculo.

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, solo estiró el brazo y cogió su entrada. Tal vez podría charlar con ella después de la función, no estaría nada mal.

Con su entrada en la mano, caminó hacia la fila para Psicosis. Ésta era relativamente larga y avanzaba lenta. De lo que podía ver, cada cinco minutos entraban un grupo de diez personas aproximadamente. Sacando sus cálculos, faltarían alrededor de 30 minutos de espera. Se paró en todo lo que daba su estatura, con la espalda recta y firme y sus brazos a su costado. A pesar de la cantidad de personas reunidas alrededor de la carpa, el frío parecía arreciar con más fuerza en ese instante.

Para pasar el rato se dedicó a observar a las personas que se encontraban delante de él. Había algunas cuántas chicas que merecían algo de atención. Sin embargo, el premio mayor seguía siendo la chica de la boletería. Mientras tomaba nota mental sobre ello y decidía que entre las jóvenes mayores que él, una de los que se encontraban a unos cuántos metros de él era la más agradable de ver, una de cabellos negros y piel blanca casi traslúcida, sintió un duro golpe en su espalda. Hizo una mueca por el dolor. Molesto con la persona que lo había golpeado, probablemente para llamar su atención, algo que ocurría frecuentemente. Volteó su cuerpo dispuesto a dejarle en claro ciertas cosas de no muy buenas maneras. ¿No tenía la gente orgullo?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. _Es él._

Sus palabras y el veneno revuelto entre ellas se congelaron en sus labios, no sabía si por el frío o por los intensos ojos azules de su agresor. Eran azules como el cielo en los días despejados, azules como las aguas cristalinas, azules como su color preferido, azules, vivaces, solitarios, grandes y extrañamente maduros. Sin embargo, no eran solo sus ojos. La persona frente suyo era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez había visto y, si en realidad no lo era, a él se lo parecía. Tal vez su opinión era más subjetiva que objetiva, pues alguna parte de su lado racional le decía que no sería tan difícil encontrar personas de cabello dorado, piel color canela y ojos azules; sin embargo, algo más instintivo quizás, le decía que esa era la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos podrían ver.

 _Es él._

Su mente, olvidando completamente a las personas que había estado observando anteriormente, la pelinegra a unos metros de él y la chica de la boletería, para centrarse en la figura frente suyo, para retenerla y grabarla en su memoria. Sintió cierta ansiedad.

–Hola –dijo la persona a la que observaba, sonriéndole, después de que Sasuke lo mirara fijamente por varios segundos.

Un adolescente... bastante joven.

–Hn –respondió el mayor saliendo de su impresión. La voz del niño sonaba extraña, no en un mal sentido, solo diferente de lo que esperaba.

–Me llamo Naruto. –Habló, su sonrisa acompañada de unas marcas graciosas en cada lado de las mejillas morenas. La mueca de indudable alegría no se retiraba de su rostro.

 _Es él._

–No deberías hablar con extraños –respondió incómodo. Bien, él realmente no se quejaba de oírle y verle mover los labios, pero algo extraño se arremolinaba en su interior. Era como cuando quieres correr de un tsunami pero que debido a la hermosura de su fuerza desearas verlo lo más cerca posible… sentirlo arrasándolo todo a su paso. Terrorífico y absorbente.

La sonrisa risueña se extendió más en su rostro, si ello era posible. Y por algún motivo, aquello le hizo recuperar su lado racional. Estaba observando muy fijamente y sin reparos a una persona… que a todas luces tendría unos años menos que él. El menor tendría a lo mucho 14 aproximadamente y él en unas semanas cumpliría 19. Aquello era inmoral pero sobretodo ilegal.

Reticentemente se volvió hacia adelante. Definitivamente no debía hablar con aquel niño. La madre del menor podría denunciarlo por acoso sexual a un menor.

Para distraerse, trató de volver a concentrarse en la tímida pelinegra. Sus ojos eran casi traslúcidos y sus pestañas negras parecían delinear sus grandes ojos. Sus cejas eran finas y rodeaban de una manera agradable sus ojos… pero sus ojos no eran azules como su color preferido, y sus pestañas no eran rubias como un día luminoso y no tenía unas graciosas marcas en sus mejillas morenas.

–Sus ojos son bonitos, parecen perlas –escuchó que le dijo el niño… Naruto.– De cerca son más bonitos, pero no deberías mirarla. Hinata es muy tímida.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio al verla. Sin embargo, aquel niño no era quién para decirle a quién debía mirar y a quién no.

–No deberías hablar con extraños. Haz silencio y espera a tus padres –dijo sin volverse. Era demasiada tentación hacerlo.

–No tengo padres –le respondió el menor con un tono de voz hueco, como si fuera de lo más normal y común. Esto hizo que se sintiera levemente culpable por traer a colación cosas que realmente él no consideraba necesarias.

Los padres de Sasuke habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando él tenía 11 años, debido a ello Itachi había tenido que hacerse cargo de él a los 16. No es que hubieran pasado hambre ni carencias. Sus padres, personas muy precavidas, les habían dejado con una buena herencia; en contraste a su buena suerte en ese aspecto, había tenido que madurar rápidamente para poder ser un soporte para su hermano y no una carga muy pesada.

–Hn –gruñó, apartando de su mente los pensamientos de la muerte de sus padres y esta vez, volteando a ver al niño.

Sin poderlo evitar, otra vez se quedó observando los ojos azules. Técnicamente hablando, las facciones del menor no eran completamente armoniosas. La madurez de sus ojos se contrastaba con la de su rostro. Sus cabellos se veían rebeldes, de un llamativo dorado, demasiado para considerarlo hermoso. Las extrañas marcas a cada lado de su rostro parecían alguna clase de cicatrices no completamente curadas. Aun con todo eso, a él las expresiones de ese rostro moreno le parecían completamente perfectas. Parecía haber sido hecho con pinceles por él mismo. Todo en él, era lo que a él le gustaba. Se sentía como si observara una pintura que él mismo hubiera hecho y no pudiera dejar de verla, notar las imperfecciones y, sentir que cada una de ellas hiciera que le gustara inclusive más.

 _Es él._

Respirando hondo, se giró nuevamente para ver hacia adelante. No debía mirarlo. Pero aun cuando no lo estaba mirando, pensaba en la cercanía de sus cuerpos. A menos de un metro cerca suyo. Se sorprendió de sí mismo mientras pensaba en aquellos detalles. No recordaba antes haber pensado en alguien menor de aquella manera, aunque realmente nunca había pensado en otro ser humano de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Parecía alguna clase de necesidad, su cuerpo actuaba y deseaba por cuenta propia. Pero en aquel caso aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. La pederastía era un crimen grave.

Tenía que despejar su cabeza. Inspiró hondo el viento helado del ambiente y recorrió sus ojos a su alrededor. Los árboles parecían estatuas tambaleantes por el helado viento que las mecía levemente. De cerca, la carpa parecía aún más imponente. Ese día, la luna oculta completamente detrás de las nubes se dejó extrañar, a la misma vez, deseó que nunca más la pudiera ver. Por último, sus ojos observaron a las personas a su alrededor, correspondientes a las tres filas. Las otras dos filas eran mucho más largas que la suya. Pero había un patrón que seguía por igual a las tres, varias personas observaban un punto detrás de él. No lo dudó, estaba seguro de que observaban a Naruto.

Su ceño se frunció y una ola de cólera desconocida para sí mismo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Ellos no tenían el derecho de siquiera verlo, no al menos con esos ojos, no con aquellas intenciones. _Aquel era solo su derecho, ya que era él._ Dio un paso hacia la derecha con el objetivo de tapar la vista de los demás de Naruto. Una chica lo miró fijamente, elevando ambas cejas en sorpresa y ello le devolvió al mundo real. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él? Se estaba comportando de una manera irracional, completamente cegado y actuando sin lógica alguna. Él, por supuesto, tampoco tenía derecho ni para molestarse. Aquella era la primera vez en su vida que veía a aquel niño.

Su cuerpo actuaba por propia voluntad y su juicio se estaba nublando.

Otra vez, ignorando completamente su conciencia, giró su cuerpo y observó al menor. Los ojos azules estaban enfocados en él, cuando cruzaron miradas su cuerpo vibró en anticipación. ¿En anticipación a qué? Se estaba volviendo loco. Desvió los ojos y observó el cuerpo contrario. Ciertamente, era más pequeño y más delgado. Por supuesto, tendría que ser como mínimo 4 años menor aproximadamente.

En aquel frío penetrante que se sentía hasta los huesos y que erizaba los vellos, notó algo en lo que antes no había reparado. El rubio solo vestía un pantalón jean negro y un polo de mangas cortas color azul. Frunció el ceño, sintió ganas de llamarle la atención. ¿Cómo podía estar vistiendo solamente eso? Podría enfermarse y… podría morir. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo con solo el pensamiento. Sin embargo, el menor parecía estar bien o al menos resignado a soportar el gélido ambiente, como si el frío pasara a su alrededor, lo alcanzara, pero no le doliera lo suficiente.

Aquella era una de las imágenes más solitarias que alguna vez había visto.

Cerró los ojos y se preocupó por su propia salud mental. Él no era una persona empática, para nada, pero de alguna manera sintió una ansiedad profunda por hacer que Naruto no sintiera esa horrible sensación. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se quitó la casaca que llevaba puesta y se la tendió al pequeño desconocido.

–Póntela. Te vas a resfriar –ordenó, para con ello matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No estaba bien que un niño anduviera con tan poca ropa cuando hacía tanto frío y, además, tal vez el frío haría entrar razón en su cabeza.

–Tú vas a tener frío –respondió el menor mientras presionaba su mano contra la casaca en dirección a su dueño– Póntela tú.

¿No podía solo aceptar un gesto de amabilidad? Ya había sido difícil para él aceptar con tanta facilidad que deseaba que un completo desconocido usara su ropa. No era nada tierno. Ni un poco. Mentira… así que el pequeño no quería que él tuviera frío. Una sonrisa pujó por posarse en sus labios, pero la retuvo.

–Tal vez, pero el niño aquí eres tú. Póntela –refutó con la voz en completa calma.

El menor sonrió y el mundo de Sasuke se detuvo lo que la sonrisa duró. Un dolor profundo, arraigado en su alma le cruzó el cuerpo y tuvo ganas de doblarse en dos para soportarlo. Era una sonrisa hermosa, real, algo que una parte de sí había estado esperando con ansias. Desesperadamente.

Urgente. Urgente necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Naruto cogió la casaca y, con una elegancia muy rara en un niño, se la puso. Apenas el mayor lo vio, supo que había sido un error haberle dado su abrigo, ésta le quedaba enorme y hacía que la imagen de aquel niño se viera más indecente que minutos antes. Parecía un regalo mal envuelto. Listo para ser apreciado por su dueño.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó finalmente.

–Hmmm… –parecía algo indeciso en qué responder. Al de cabellos negros le pareció gracioso, por mucho que dijera que tenía 20, él no le creería– 15 años –dijo después de su personal diatriba.

Quince. Al menos era mayor de lo que esperaba. Solo 3 años de diferencia. Estaba enfermo. Rápido, que alguien llamara a algún policía o a algún centro psiquiátrico. Él era mayor de edad y el otro era un menor, aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Ambos se miraron fijamente, el menor tratando de leer dentro de los ojos negros y el mayor tratando de grabar y retener los ojos azules en sí mismo.

 _Es él._

La fila comenzó a avanzar nuevamente apenas el menor terminó de hablar. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban ambos frente a la puerta de entrada. ¿Ya habían pasado 30 minutos? No lo había sentido. Sasuke volteó a mirar a los alrededores. Finalmente no le quedó más que preguntar, a pesar de que realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

–¿Con quién has venido? Llámalos, ya vamos a entrar.

–He venido solo –le respondió. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó– Pero puedo entrar contigo ¿No?

Lo dudó. No, aquello no era bueno. Decidido abrió la boca para negarse, pero de su boca salió un firme "Sí".

Debido a la cercanía de la entrada, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Eran hasta cierto punto escalofriantes. Los siguientes en entrar serían ellos.

De lo que tenía entendido era que el circuito consistía en una serie de pasadizos con puertas y diferentes ambientaciones donde se reproducían los mayores miedos de las personas. Solo se podía pasar en grupos de máximo diez personas, para incrementar la sensación de desprotección y debilidad frente a lo desconocido y, no habían puertas de salida adicionales a las fijadas para cada grupo. Nadie podía escapar una vez adentro. Le parecía algo bien pensado… jugar con la psicología humana para incrementar la sensación de estar atrapado.

En ese momento, probablemente los actores estaban asustando a los que habían entrado antes suyo. Antes de llegar al lugar, toda la idea le había parecido bien y debía admitir, había estado emocionado levemente. Algo había cambiado cuando había llegado y había conocido a Naruto. Por alguna razón, sentía que el menor no era muy dado a ese tipo de lugares. Definitivamente no quería que nadie asustara a su, ahora, provisional acompañante.

–¿Si me asusto puedo agarrarme de tu polo? –escuchó un murmullo detrás suyo, bastante cerca de él. Desde su posición, los cabellos rubios tapaban la vista del rostro moreno.

El menor no era un niño. No, no lo era. Sin embargo, no le dio más vuelta cuando vio la oportunidad. A modo de respuesta y antes de entrar cuando tocó su turno, se agachó levemente y cogió una de las manos de Naruto. La mano del menor era pequeña en contraste con la suya. Era pequeña y estaba fría, muy fría, probablemente por haber estado solo en polo en aquel clima. Su piel era suave, como no recordaba alguien tuviera. Tampoco que hubiera cogido a muchas personas de las manos.

Ambos entregaron sus boletos e ingresaron por la puerta de tela oscura y gruesa, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero aun así se podía llegar a ver lo que había. Se debía avanzar por un estrecho corredor que se extendía por unos metros hasta llegar al primer ambiente.

Éste era aún más oscuro que el pasadizo anterior, por lo que necesitó de unos cuántos segundos para poder acostumbrarse. La habitción estaba ambientada como una iglesia, con cuerpos tirados en las filas de sillas dispuestas a lo largo y a lo ancho. La mayoría eran monjas con las ropas rasgadas y llenas de sangre, algunas carecían de miembros tanto superiores como inferiores. En el frente se podía observar una cruz invertida y una niña tirada en el piso boca abajo, motivo por el cual no se le podía ver el rostro. Ella se encontraba en el centro. Al parecer le habían estado practicando un exorcismo y, éste había fallado. Para pasar a la siguiente habitación se debía pasar por un lado del cuerpo de la niña o aquella cosa, si habría de describirlo completamente.

El sonido de fondo que había en el lugar era ensordecedor y a la vez tenue, como el de una cañería malograda y casi vacía, como el de una puerta antigua que parecía caerse a pedazos pero que seguía en funcionamiento. Los gritos de las personas que se encontraban en los siguientes pasadizos rompían el silencio estridentemente de tiempo en tiempo. Muy por encima de todo, lo que se podía escuchar claramente era el sonido de la desesperación. El latir acelerado de su corazón se acompasó con el del ambiente.

Gritos agudos y aterrados de algunas personas resonaron muy cerca de él, haciéndole moverse involuntariamente. Volteó el rostro y notó que eran unas chicas que venían en su grupo, eran 4, probablemente mayores que él. Ellas lo miraron como si él fuera alguna clase de salvador, pareciendo aferrarse a la idea de que él las ayudaría. Por supuesto, a Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo si ellas se asustaban o no. Las miró directo a los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, apretó la mano que sostenía entre la suya y se paró a un lado, dándoles a entender que pasaran delante de ellos dos si así lo deseaban. Las jóvenes lo observaron con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendidas, dudosas y más aterradas que antes, mientras se disponían a avanzar lentamente, pasando delante de ellos.

A unos pasos delante de ellos, las jóvenes se detuvieron en su lugar, incapaces de dar un paso más. Los alaridos de terror llenaron en pequeño ambiente. Al otro lado de la sala, la niña exorcizada comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Tan lentamente que parecía hacerlo en cámara lento, pero no lo suficiente como para que aquello no fuera espeluznante. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, sin sentido, inhumanos, como si tuviera todos los huesos rotos. Apenas se terminó de levantar sobre sus dos rodillas y sus puños, todos los supuestos muertos que habían presenciado el exorcismo se levantaron, y de formas que debían ser dolorosas comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ellos.

El ritual volvía a iniciar.

Mientras eran perseguidos, las jóvenes y casi todos gritaron aterrados una y otra vez, con la voz aguda y rasposa por el gran esfuerzo. Tratando de escapar de aquella situación se apresuraron a la puerta que se veía, giraron la manija pero su única vía de escape no se desplazó ni un milímetro. No se abría. Dos de ellas comenzaron a llorar y a suplicar que terminara, pero ninguno de los muertos se detuvo.

Debía aceptar, el ambiente, los disfraces y los actores formaban un conjunto espeluznante. Su corazón latía a toda marcha en su pecho… una sensación de alivio le recorrió. Aquello se sentía enfermizo pero necesario de alguna forma. No que le preocupara demasiado, él había ido por eso. Lo había necesitado con urgencia. Para él aquello era como una droga. Algo que le liberara de la monotonía que era la vida. Universidad, estudios, fiestas, amigos, todo ello no era suficiente… había algo que le hacía falta. Algo que sabía había pero que no tenía. Era para suplir en cierta manera lo que estaba faltando.

Su cuerpo casi vibró de emoción. Trató de pasar sus manos por su rostro pero algo retuvo una de ellas. Un poco sorprendido, recordó al menor con el que había entrado. Por un momento lo había olvidado por completo, su lado racional regresó en su totalidad. Probablemente Naruto estaría aterrado. Preocupado por el dueño de la mano que cogía, volteó a verlo. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones, como ya venía siendo común aquella noche.

En la oscuridad del lugar y con los gritos de fondo, Naruto le pareció inclusive más hermoso. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad, como dos zafiros resplandecientes, haciendo contraste con sus cabellos rubios y su piel morena. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la retorcida mueca de miedo y risa histérica que la atravesaba, con un miedo tan visceral que parecía hacerle vivir una de sus peores pesadillas.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de cuestionarlo, pero retuvo la pregunta en la punta de su lengua. No parecía el momento adecuado. ¿Por qué habría entrado en aquel lugar si parecía querer salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello?

-Es gracioso verlos correr y gritar porque están asustadas ¿No crees? Nosotros somos quienes hemos pagado la entrada, nadie nos ha obligado a entrar y aun así, aun así… –instantáneamente se quedó callado, pero luego de unos segundos continuó–, somos masoquistas, creo. Inclusive yo, a mí también me dan miedo estas cosas a pesar de saber que no son reales. ¡De veras!

Como confirmando lo dicho, sintió un leve temblor en la mano que sostenía.

–Eres un dobe –respondió con burla. Aquellas palabras parecían salir con facilidad de sus labios–. No has debido entrar si estas cosas te dan miedo.

Los ojos azules se cerraron muy brevemente y su agarre se intensificó alrededor de los dedos largos y blancos.

–Era necesario Sasuke-teme.

Distraído por aquel gesto dentro de su agarre, no notó que él no había mencionado su nombre en ningún momento.

Su nombre susurrado por aquella voz hizo temblar su cuerpo aún más que aquel horrendo espectáculo. ¿Qué ocurría con él? Algo dentro de él se removía con gran inquietud, pujando por salir a la superficie. Como pocas veces en su vida, comenzó a sentir miedo. Uno demasiado racional e irracional a la misma vez. Aquello iba por caminos que Sasuke nunca había recorrido y ni siquiera una vez en su vida se había planteado avanzar por aquellos senderos. Mirarlo como lo estaba haciendo era prohibido. Sentir su piel como deseaba no era correcto. Pensar lo que estaba pensando era un crimen. No debía, era un hombre y para empeorar la situación, un menor de edad. Tenía un hermano que ya tenía suficientes problemas y que ya había pasado por suficientes momentos incómodos debido a él. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Suavemente y con su férrea voluntad decidió desprenderse de la mano del menor. Su mano, como resignándose a obedecer, comenzó a soltar la otra lentamente. Sin embargo, antes de soltarse por completo, el pequeño movió sus dedos y entrecruzó los suyos con los de él. Alivio y cólera atravesaron su cuerpo a la misma vez. La segunda emoción ganó posición después de unos segundos. El bruno frunció el ceño. A Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo obligaba a nada.

–Suéltame –ordenó con la voz levemente rasposa.

Entre los dos se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que fuera roto por el más pequeño de los dos.

-Hmmmm –ronroneó el rubio con la respiración entrecortada–. ¡Aún no, teme! –terminó, con lo que al bruno le pareció una mueca entre triste y alegre. Y aunque no lo podría asegurar, ya que recién le conocía, tuvo la certeza de que así era. Le dolió ver aquel gesto, sus ojos le escocieron.

Dios, ¡Qué mierda le estaba pasando!

–Usuratonkachi –murmuró como respuesta, resignado a seguir sosteniendo los dedos finos, suaves y firmes entre los suyos.

La sonrisa ajena se ensanchó.

–Es hora, vamos a pasar al siguiente pasadizo, Sasuke-teme.

El bruno pensó lo mismo, era hora de terminar aquel recorrido. Aquella sería la única manera de conseguir alejarse por completo del pequeño desconocido rubio con el que en ese instante tenía la mano unida.

Enfocándose en sus alrededores, volvió a la realidad. Las chicas de aquel grupo gritaban histéricamente y ahora ya tres de ellas lloraban. Él elevó una ceja, ¿para qué habían entrado si tenían tanto miedo? Buscó la salida por donde ellas estaban, probablemente ésta se encontraba por el lugar que más miedo daba.

Sintió un suave tirón de la mano que sostenía.

–Por ahí no, por allá –dijo el ojiazul señalando a uno de los costados opuestos de la puerta que se suponía debían pasar. Sasuke iba a explicar que la puerta no estaba por ahí pero fue interrumpido antes de abrir la boca–. La de ahí es una puerta falsa, la verdadera puerta para pasar al siguiente salón está en el costado.

El de cabellos negros solo asintió y cambió el rumbo. No dijo nada, pero aquello significaba que aquel pequeño ya había pasado por ese recorrido antes. No mencionó nada al respecto, aunque se sintió levemente molesto. ¿Naruto estaba jugando con él fingiendo miedo? Si era así, aquello no terminaría muy bien. Había algo que odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, algo que no soportaba y que no le perdonaba a nadie. Que jugaran con él… que se burlaran de él. Con ello en mente lo siguió.

Tan asustadas como estaban las otras personas, no notaron que ellos estaban pasando a un nuevo ambiente.

La siguiente habitación era un corredor amplio y largo con muchas puertas abiertas y de paredes blancas muy sucias, por manchas de sangre con formas de manos y otras como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado por el lugar. La iluminación de aquella sala a diferencia de la anterior, era intermitente, proveniente de un único foco que se encendía y se apagaba cada ciertos segundos en el centro del pasillo. Una camilla delante con un cuerpo encima de ella, le completó la imagen de un hospital.

–Ahora va a venir una enfermera –escuchó a su costado la voz temerosa de su acompañante–. ¡Teme! ¡Tenemos que irnos de este lugar, esta es la habitación que más miedo me da! ¡Los enfermos van a comenzar a revivir! ¡De veras!

–¿Ya has entrado a este circuito antes? –preguntó, mientras con la mirada buscaba la salida. Naruto parecía realmente asustado.

–¡Sí! Lo he recorrido al menos ocho veces, creo. ¡Vámonos!

–Si te da tanto miedo ¿por qué vuelves a entrar? Realmente eres un dobe.

–¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Siempre te encuentro de las peores maneras!

–¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido y algo preocupado.

¿Que lo estaba buscando? ¿Sería Naruto un niño loco o con alguna enfermedad mental? Se detuvo instantáneamente y volteó a ver a su acompañante. Estaba seguro que él no lo había visto nunca en su vida. Completamente seguro, se acordaría de ser el caso.

–¡Teme, ahí viene! –chilló el menor, señalando hacia adelante mientras tiraba de él hacia el lado contrario.

De la manera más fea que se pudiese reconocer a una enfermera, se acercaba una joven con la ropa ensangrentada y la cara entre pálida y morada por lo que sugerían eran golpes. Caminaba hacia ellos cojeando mientras llevaba en una de sus manos una cabeza humana sostenida por los cabellos. Inclusive a él, los vellos se le erizaron.

–¿Por dónde salimos? Tú ya has pasado este recorrido dobe. ¡Habla! –solicitó con urgencia. Ella estaba cada vez más cerca y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a colocar el cuerpo del menor detrás de sí mismo para protegerle.

–¡No lo sé!, todo el tiempo cambian de puerta la salida de este ambiente. Se supone que debería estar dentro de algunas de las habitaciones que están delante.

Sasuke miró hacia la dirección que le habían indicado, justo por donde la chica se arrastraba para llegar a ellos. Ella estaba a casi dos metros de él. Él no era miedoso, pero aquello realmente sacó la mierda fuera de él. Guiado por el miedo y el instinto, entró dentro de la primera de las puertas que estaban abiertas, una que se encontraba a su costado.

Dentro estaba todo oscuro levemente alumbrado por la luz intermitente del pasillo, pero aun así eran claramente notorios los cuerpos que comenzaban a moverse. De lo que podía observarse, eran dos personas, una viuda toda vestida de negro y con la cara maquillada escandalosamente y un paciente que debía haber muerto quemado.

–¡Ayyyy! Mi esposo, mi esposo. ¡Ayyyy, mi esposo!, mi esposo –chillaba la señora mientras se aferraba a las mantas que cubrían parte del cuerpo rojizo del que debía ser su esposo.

El señor, por su parte, después de unos segundos se bajó de la cama con un cuchillo en mano y comenzó a acercarse en dirección a ellos.

–Necesito su piel. Por favor, necesito su piel –comenzó a murmurar con la voz trastornada y el rostro de una persona demente.

¿A dónde mierda se había ido a meter? Aquello ya no estaba siendo tan gracioso como esperaba. Se sobresaltó al sentir la respiración de alguien contra su pecho, con la cabeza completamente pegada a su pecho.

–¡Sasuke-teme, sácame de aquí! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

A pesar de la situación, el bruno elevó una de sus cejas a modo de molestia.

–Yo no te pedí que entraras. Además, si me soltaras podría buscar con más facilidad… mister gallina.

–¡Yo no soy una gallina! ¡Retira lo que has dicho! ¡Teme! –vociferó Naruto soltándose de sus ropas y saltando unos pasos detrás, justo a los brazos del tipo con el cuchillo.

–¡Ahh! –gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta el ojiazul.

La sangre de Sasuke bombeó con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, seguro de que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Naruto estaba en peligro. No, no, no, no. No él. Desaparecería. Antes de siquiera razonarlo, impulsó su cuerpo hacia el rubio para poder protegerlo.

–¡No me toques! ¡De veras! –gritó con la voz rasposa y aterrada el menor.

El choque de su hombro contra el pecho del paciente quemado fue indudablemente duro. El cuerpo contrario salió volando unos metros por detrás de ellos, hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de tripley del recinto. No le dio demasiada importancia a ello a pesar de saber que debería. Aquel era un espectáculo y bien podría ser demandado por lo que había hecho, aun así, su mente estaba completamente centrada en el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio.

–¿Naruto? –pronunció, deteniéndose en seco antes de acercarse. El aludido pareció salir de un trance.

–Yo… yo –los ojos azules mirando a su alrededor, enfocándose luego en el cuerpo que había contra la pared y que ahora se encontraba siendo sostenido por la viuda–. ¡Shikamaru! Yo, yo lo siento. Hinata, ¿Está bien él? –se preocupó el rubio.

–Eh, Naruto-kun –pronunció la ex–viuda, ahora con una voz mucho más suave de lo que se podía imaginar de alguien que trabajara en ese tipo de lugar–. Él…

–No estoy mal –interrumpió el hombre mientras seguía acostado en el piso–. Solo tengo flojera de pararme.

–Lo siento Shikamaru –contestó el rubio con cierto punto de tristeza en su voz.

–Sí, ya sé. Si sabes que estas cosas te siguen dando miedo, deberías dejar de entrar aquí. –Suspiró aún acostado en el piso–. Eres demasiado problemático.

–¡Es que a este teme siempre lo encuentro de las peores maneras! –se defendió el rubio.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, molesto porque al parecer todos se conocían y hablaban como si él no estuviera ahí.

–Sí, bueno. Ya vete de aquí.

–¿De verdad estás bien?

–Sí, qué flojera tener que pararme a trabajar otra vez.

–Puedes –al parecer dudó, sin embargo continuó–, puedes tomarte el día libre si quieres.

–Naaa, es muy problemático. Luego tendría que trabajar el doble.

-Tch –chasqueó la lengua Sasuke. Aquello fue lo último que su escaza paciencia soportó. Al parecer se había metido en alguna clase de manicomio dirigido por un niño/adolescente de 15 años.

Vio su casaca, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Podría comprarse otra si quería. Sin mencionar una palabra comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación para poder terminar el circuito y largarse a su casa, lejos de toda esa banda de dementes.

La música tenebrosa y los gritos de fondo ya habían perdido su encanto. Todo el miedo drenado fuera de su cuerpo. Vio a la enfermera acercándose a él pero no le importó, así que prosiguió con la búsqueda de la puerta de salida. Pasó por otra puerta, pero nada de ninguna salida ahí, solo unos niños macabros todos pálidos y medio azules. Seguro habrían muerto ahogados.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación. Antes de entrar, unas manos se aferraron a su brazo. Por el contexto en el que se encontraba, su primer impulso fue sacudir su brazo bruscamente, sin llegar a lograr su cometido. Con algo de molestia volteó a ver al responsable.

–¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Te fuiste sin mí!

Se había olvidado de él, mucho más pendiente de algún posible ataque de cualquiera de los muertos presentes.

–Hn, no veo por qué tenía que esperarte. Dobe.

El rubio suspiró.

–Cada vez que pasa el tiempo estás peor. Antes eras tan caballeroso… –murmuró el rubio–. Ya de por sí tu carácter es difícil. Vas cambiando de mal a peor, teme. ¡De veras!

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¡Él no conocía a aquel dobe que hablaba sin parar acerca de algo que nunca había ocurrido!

–Vete a la mierda –pronunció con un tono de voz calmado, sereno, pero completamente gélido.

–Y ahí vamos otra vez… teme –el menor se rascó la cabeza rubia con sus manos–. ¡Luego no voy a aceptar tus disculpas!

¿De qué hablaba aquel niñato insoportable? Él nunca, nunca pedía disculpas. Tendría que estar muriendo de alguna enfermedad al cerebro para que él hiciera eso. Sin embargo, en honor a la verdad y porque a pesar de su cólera seguía sintiendo esa urgencia de estar con el menor, suspiró, cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse. Tal vez Naruto tendría problemas psicológicos, o era esquizofrénico o algo por el estilo y lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más. Lo iba a aclarar de una vez y, si aun así el otro no comprendía, entonces simplemente daría media vuelta y se largaría tan lejos como podía a la seguridad de su casa.

–Dobe, ésta es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Nunca nos hemos visto antes.

–¡Teme!, siempre con lo mismo –susurró más para sí mismo el rubio que para el bruno, pero luego continuó, hablando para que el otro le escuchase–. Sientes que algo te falta, últimamente lo sientes con más urgencia, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Sasuke cubierto por una máscara de indiferencia completa no mostró ninguna emoción, pero reconoció lo que le dijo como cierto. Todo el tiempo tenía ese vacío que sentía no podía llenar, algo estaba faltando. Se había inscrito en tantos clubes de la Universidad como dedos de la mano tenía, estudiaba tanto como podía y comía abundantemente tratando de cubrir ese espacio de alguna manera, sin embargo, nada podía calmar sus ansias.

–Hmmm, ¿qué más me dijiste? –movió la cabeza hacia uno de los costados y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en algo. Había muchas cosas, pero en ese instante no lograba recordar ni una sola. Un grito agudo detrás suyo resonó fuerte.

–Tu ansiedad está aumentando –terminó por decir. Ni él mismo sabía a dónde quería llegar.

Ciertamente aquellas palabras eran verdaderas. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto supiera de esas cosas? No, no debía dejarse engañar. Aquello podrían ser casualidades o de alguna manera lo había averiguado con el psicólogo con el que se encontraba semanalmente para tratar de controlar su ansiedad.

–Eso no dice nada, solo que eres un acosador.

–¡Teme!

–Dejar de llamarme así.

Los ojos de Naruto se opacaron por unos segundos. Tan cortos que pareció nunca haber sucedido.

–Sasuke –habló, suave pero firmemente–. No puedo más –su voz plagada con un tinte doloroso y agotado.

El pelinegro miró fijamente los ojos azules, dispuesto a decir algo pero sin pronunciar nada. A su alrededor las cosas comenzaron a tornarse borrosas, la cabeza le comenzó a martillar y, de pronto, todo a su alrededor se revistió de un negro puro. La cabeza parecía explotarle, apoyó una mano en lo que el supuso sería el tripley del pasadizo para ayudar a sostenerse, empero no sirvió de nada. Cayó en dirección al piso, inconsciente. Antes de tocar el suelo, Naruto lo cogió en brazos.

De los labios rojizos un suspiró se deslizó, sin ganas. Doloroso, resignado, triste y cansado.

El rubio acomodó a Sasuke en su espalda, llegando a cargar el cuerpo del mayor de una manera muy graciosa debido a la diferencia de alturas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –cuestionó la que momentos antes era una enfermera macabra que cargaba una cabeza entre sus manos y se cojeaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

–No, yo puedo. ¡De veras! –respondió en una sonrisa el menor–. Voy a utilizar la salida de emergencia. ¡Qué nadie venga a mi habitación! –gritó para que su voz se escuchase entre el bullicio del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de la ruidosa y alborotada carpa, atravesando un corredor oscuro, con algo de dificultad por el peso que llevaba encima, el menor abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación. Ligeramente ladeó su rostro y observó las negras zapatillas del bruno, ahora completamente plomas y con rasgaduras. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la ayuda que le habían ofrecido. Sonrió maliciosamente, por supuesto que de ninguna manera hubiera aceptado que alguien además de él tocara el bulto que llevaba en su espalda.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el frente y observó su habitación con algo de apuro, el cuerpo de Sasuke pesaba y sus piernas no resistirían mucho más el esfuerzo. Achicó sus ojos y quiso reír por su ocurrencia. Lo echaría en su cama, sobre su cobertor negro con detalles en color naranja. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo de acuerdo consigo mismo. Había sido una buena elección de colores. Su azabache lucía muy bien sobre su amplia cama. El conjunto en su totalidad, parecía una pintura surrealista.

Se sentó sobre su cama y observo el cuerpo dormido sobre ella. Sentía la urgencia de despertarlo y escuchar su voz susurrante pronunciar su nombre y de sentir el pesado halo de su mirada penetrante y oscura sobre sí. Pero debía esperar al día siguiente.

¿Por qué siempre debía esperar? ¿Por qué?

Se paró nuevamente y se desplazó a través de la habitación, de un lado hacia el otro, mirando el piso sin realmente verlo. No podía sacar de su mente el rostro sorprendido, molesto y frío con el que Sasuke le había hablado. Su tono de voz tan duro y helado como el que utilizaba con cualquier desconocido. La ausencia de aquellos gestos dulces pero calculados que le prodigaba en cada momento. Justo lo que plagaban sus peores pesadillas y temores. Un hormigueo frío y doloroso le recorrió. Aquello sería solo por ese día se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez antes de que aquella sensación por fin desapareciera.

Como cada vez que se encontraban, el bruno no lo recordaba. No al principio al menos, se recordó con cierta inquietud. Se acercó nuevamente a un lado de la cama pero ésta vez no se sentó y se dedicó nuevamente a observarlo, indeciso de hacer lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba o lo que debía. Cierta inquietud se instaló en su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza para ambos lado, tratando de despejar algunos pensamientos pero no pudo. Parecía que mientras más deseaba dejar de pensar en ello, con más fuerza aún que antes, ello resonaba en su mente. Después de tanto tiempo otra vez podía sentir su piel contra la suya. Sus hombros temblaron. Tenía demasiados sentimientos y emociones recorriéndole en ese instante, ansiedad, deseo, tristeza, alegría… desesperanza. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo había extrañado tanto. Más de lo que podía soportar.

Demasiado. Cada día se le había hecho más largo que el anterior, más difícil de vivir. Había querido verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, escucharlo, pero no había podido. Había vivido una vida a medias durante toda su espera. Llena de una esperanza hueca, de un dolor ciego, pero sobretodo, de una espera sobrecogedora e interminable. Empero, mientras veía el cuerpo del bruno frente suyo en su cama y percibía aquel delicioso olor a menta, sentía que toda su espera había valido la pena. Había valido cada maldito segundo.

Sasuke, el bastardo mal humorado de siempre, por fin estaba con él otra vez.

Sonrió, no muy seguro de si por alegría o por tristeza, probablemente ambas. Estiró una de sus manos y con ella removió un mechón de cabellos negros que se encontraba en el rostro de piel blanca, echándolo hacia atrás. El sueño, aquel que se había esfumado desde hacía unos meses, regresó todo de golpe al mismo tiempo. Con un cansancio profundo retiró los zapatos del otro y cada prenda de ropa que lo cubriera, consigo mismo procedió a hacer lo mismo. Reparando en la casaca que le había prestado el mayor, torció un gesto gracioso con sus labios y con mucha alegría fue lo único que dobló y acomodó en una silla cercana. Cuando por fin estuvieron ambos desnudos, se acostó a un lado del bruno, con sus pieles completamente pegadas. Sasuke siempre había sido de temperatura baja, por lo que cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto el rubio sintió un escalofrío no muy agradable recorrerle. No importaba. El frío era lo de menos que había pasado para volver a tenerle junto a él. Hundió su rostro en el pecho blanco y posó unas de sus manos morenas en la piel de mármol, a la altura de las costillas en uno de sus lados.

 _"_ _Si solo pudiéramos fundirnos en uno_ , _qué bueno sería",_ fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.

.

.

Acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano por la mañana, cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro, el primero en abrir sus ojos fue Sasuke. La cabeza ya no le dolía pero aún se sentía un poco aturdido. Toda la información forzada dentro de sus recuerdos le hacía sentirse confuso. Como si hubiera vivido algún tipo –no muy seguro– de pesadilla o sueño deseado. Siempre que ocurría aquello era doloroso para él. Era como si perforaran su cráneo y metieran agujas en su cerebro y sus ojos.

Bajó sus ojos oscuros hacia su pecho y vio a Naruto acomodado contra su cuerpo. Su cálido y pequeño cuerpo de piel canela apretado contra sí. Era una imagen surrealista. Aquel era el deseo más profundo de su ser.

–Eres tú –susurró al aire, con la voz tan baja que parecía haber hecho mímica.

 _Era él._

Como si aquello fuera algún tipo de invocación, de sus ojos negros unas gotas de agua, transparentes y finas, cayeron, humedeciendo en su camino sus largas pestañas oscuras. Una tras otra sin poderlas detener, cristalinas y saladas mojando su rostro. Su cuerpo se sacudió en olas de tranquilidad y dolor. Con sus brazos apresó el cuerpo moreno y lo envolvió contra sí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¿Cómo habría estado su pequeño dobe todo ese tiempo? Tantos años de soledad esperando por él… otra vez.

Su pecho le dolió tan fuerte como si alguien estuviera rasgándole por dentro y echándole ácido por las venas, pero lo aceptó complacidamente. Se regocijó en él. Su rubia adoración debía sufrir mucho más que él y, eso era algo por lo que no podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Odiaba pensar en Naruto envuelto en el velo fino pero escabroso de la soledad. No podía ni quería imaginar que era para él vivir sabiendo que todos morirían a su alrededor y que él sería el único atrapado en aquel interminable camino, sabiendo que siempre se quedaría solo. Su pequeño rubio tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente aún, aunque hubiera andado por este mundo muchos más años de los que él tenía.

¿Algún día su pequeño se hartaría de aquel ridículo ciclo? ¿Llegaría el día en que sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar?

Con desesperación lo apretó con más fuerza contra sí y bajó su rostro hasta la altura de los cabellos dorados. Se llenó de aquel olor característico de su compañero. Ese olor a canela y limón no cambiaba, nunca lo hacía. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y quitó cualquier rastro de lágrimas de ella y miró el techo de la habitación hasta que la vista le ardió. Pensando en muchas cosas y casi nada a la vez. Luego los cerró y los dirigió a su acompañante.

–Te he extrañado –habló contra los hilos dorados.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó repentinamente. ¿En qué momento se habría despertado?

–Pues ayer no lo parecía, ¡de veras! –contestó el rubio ralentizando el abrazo entre los dos, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho blanco.

No, no era cierto. Puede que su mente no lo recordara, pero su alma y su cuerpo sí lo hacían. Lo hacían.

Siempre había tenido una sensación de falta, como si su cuerpo estuviera incompleto, como si le faltaran los brazos, como si le faltaran las piernas, como si le faltaran los pulmones… siempre le hacía falta Naruto. Todo el tiempo. Le hacía falta y era por ello que su alma se sentía incompleta cada vez que renacía. Era muy extraño, cada célula de su cuerpo sentía la falta de algo, mas su mente no lograba relacionarlo a nada. Empero, no diría ni una palabra al respecto. No tenía el derecho. En comparación, su pequeño era el que todo ese tiempo cargaba con los recuerdos de lo que vivían juntos ambos y de los años de soledad que debía soportar.

–Teme, te extrañé mucho –chilló contra su pecho y luego susurró–. De veras.

–Hn.

Retuvo un gruñido o un grito en su garganta, no estaba seguro. Estaban malditos, malditos por la eternidad. Malditos a vivir una vida a medias por siempre. Quiso decirle que no volvería a morir, que estarían juntos para siempre a partir de ese día… pero no podía prometer cosas que no sucederían. De cualquier manera, los dos sabían la imposibilidad de ello.

–Te subiste la edad, dobe mentiroso –mencionó después de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos.

–¡No es cierto! –se sonrojó el menor sacando su rostro de su escondite provisional y viéndole directo a los ojos. Sus grandes cuencas azules reluciendo excitadas–. Es solo que, bueno, los tiempos cambian y… y… bueno, ahora salir con un menor es considerado un crimen y…

Sasuke se sintió tentado a sonreír.

–¡Es todo tu culpa teme! –el rubio se elevó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el pecho blanco–. Cada vez te vuelves más bastardo cuando te encuentro y… y…

 _Me rechazas_ , quedó pendiente en el aire.

Ciertamente, cuando ellos se conocieron en un principio, eran muy comunes los matrimonios entre gente muy joven y personas mayores. Además, se consideraba ya casi un adulto a un adolescente que podía coger la espada. Era muy diferente del siglo actual. Por lo que, en su defensa, cada vez que Sasuke renacía era una época diferente y en cada una de ellas las normas de comportamiento, de ética y moral eran diferentes. En esta época, cualquier cosa que alguien le viera hacer con aquel adolescente era un delito penado por la ley. Sin embargo, como ocurrió anteriormente, solo guardó silencio. A él tampoco le gustaría ser rechazado por su dobe. Eso sería mucho más de lo que podría soportar.

Distraído y envuelto en su culpabilidad, no notó el movimiento regular y juguetón de la mano morena sobre su pecho. Elevó una de sus cejas cuando se percató de cierto detalle.

–¿Por qué estamos ambos desnudos?

Aunque claro, no era algo que le molestara.

–Porque no quería perder tiempo en quitarnos la ropa cuando despertaras –Sus cabellos dorados desordenados, sus ojos azules brillando y los labios rojos y suaves extendidos en una sonrisa.

–Hn. ¿Perder tiempo en qué? –se desentendió.

Los párpados morenos casi se juntaron completamente, formando una delgada línea. Ese bastardo no perdía el tiempo para fastidiarle.

–¡Pues para bañarnos! –esquivó.

Sasuke sonrió. Lo había extrañado. Cada una de esas tontas peleas, cada una de esas tontas conversaciones, cada una de esas tontas sonrisas. Se elevó un poco y se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la misma y, desde su posición privilegiada, observó a Naruto una vez más, grabando a fuego esa figura dentro de su retina.

El cuerpo de su amante era pequeño en comparación al suyo, no exageradamente, pero ciertamente se notaba la diferencia de edades, hablando biológicamente. El rubio tenía una contextura esbelta, de piel cremosa canela, de músculos aún por desarrollarse, de piernas largas y caderas estrechas, de espalda firme y cuerpo fibroso.

–Teme –comenzó a hablar el moreno, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y un tinte de timidez y ansiedad en sus ojos azules–. Sosténme.

El mayor negó con la cabeza en un movimiento suave. Su pequeño no tenía por qué pedírselo, él lo iba a hacer de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro mientras veía en las claras y profundas aguas azules. Era como ver el mar en un día soleado. El azul de sus ojos y el dorado de sus pestañas.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, disfrutando de cada detalle que podría conservar en su memoria. El bruno era perfecto en cada rasgo de su cuerpo y rostro. De piel pálida, blanca e impoluta –en esta ocasión–. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, la piel blanca se encontraba rasgada en varias partes debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía y a las fieras batallas en las que participaba. Su cuerpo, antes y ahora, de músculos desarrollados y espalda ancha. Su tez enmarcada por mechones de cabello negro azabache con rasgos azulados. Sus ojos del mismo color que aquellas hebras oscuras, parecían agujeros negros capaces de absorberlo, en realidad ya lo habían hecho. Lo habían absorbido todo de él.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, con tanta claridad que podía repetirlo en su mente con detalles. Ese día se había visto tan imponente encima de aquel caballo negro. Feroz. Implacable.

–Ven –fue interrumpido en sus recuerdos por la voz ronca del bruno, quien extendía su mano esperando su respuesta. El más pequeño no respondió a su petición, pero gateó en la cama hasta colocarse encima del cuerpo contrario.

–Naruto –susurró en su oído el azabache mientras colocaba sus manos en la delgada cintura. La temperatura cálida de su dueño le produjo un cosquilleo suave y agradable.

El azabache recorrió sus manos por todo el cuerpo contrario, asegurándose de no dejar un solo espacio de piel sin repasar, rememorando cada vez que lo había hecho en el pasado. La forma de su dobe no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, nunca lo haría. Ya lo había comprobado a lo largo de todos esos años… cada vez que volvía a renacer.

Ese día, como cada primera vez cuando se volvían a encontrar, se lo haría con calma, dulzura y pasión. Veneraría su cuerpo y su alma. Derretiría y transformaría aquellos días de dolor y espera en deseo y placer.

A Naruto, la piel por donde aquellas manos le repasaban con angustiosa calma, le ardió y quemó. Suspiró de placer con necesidad de sentirle más. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sasuke y sus manos a cada lado de los brazos fuertes, sosteniéndose a él. Levantó unos centímetros su rostro y se posicionó frente a los labios delgados y rosados del azabache. Los observó con detenimiento y un hambre voraz le sobrevino. Se acercó rápidamente y salvó la distancia entre ellos. Respiró su piel y lamió casi tímidamente sus labios. Las pálidas manos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura pegándole más a su cuerpo si era posible. Se besaron con delicadeza, saboreando el tiempo perdido, las lágrimas derramadas, la dicha de su encuentro, el dolor de la próxima separación. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección. Los del mayor delgados y firmes y los del menor suaves y rellenos.

–Abre la boca–ordenó en un susurro el bruno.

Apenas lo hizo, Sasuke se internó en ella y le repasó con cariño. Su lengua recorrió cada espacio recóndito y cálido de la boca del moreno, sus dientes, su paladar, sus mejillas, aquella pequeña y juguetona lengua, reconociendo ese característico sabor. Dulce.

Debajo de sus manos, la espalda y caderas del rubio temblaron y un sonido poco humano, como un ronroneo, se escapó de los labios del menor.

–Hazlo ya –pareció suplicar su voz–. El tiempo sigue avanzando y esta vez quiero hacer muchos más recuerdos contigo.

El cuerpo del mayor se tensó al sonido de aquellas duras y ciertas palabras.

–Lo sé –Respondió.

Lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo recordara. Siempre tenía en cuenta la maldición de su tiempo. Siempre pendiente de los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos. Su muy corto periodo juntos.

Con sus manos en la cintura del menor se elevó en sus dos piernas y con delicadeza giró el cuerpo en sus brazos hasta echarlo en la cama, con la espalda morena contra las sábanas naranjas. Desde su posición lo observó por un breve instante. Los ojos azules refulgían brillosos por la ansiedad y las lágrimas que retenían. Se movió lentamente y se echó sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño, sintiendo su cálida piel, mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario.

–Perdóname –susurró sobre sus labios.

Por respuesta, solo recibió el silencio…

–Sostenme –volvió a pedir el rubio después de unos segundos. Sasuke mordió su lengua para no pedir nuevamente perdón.

Sus ojos oscuros observaron el cuerpo del menor. Su pequeño era la razón de su existencia en este mundo… y él era la razón de la existencia de Naruto en éste. Y aun sabiendo que su amante sufría cada vez que la larga espera surgía nuevamente, nunca le daría la libertad de dejarle. Nunca.

Sasuke tenía la certeza de no ser perfecto, de otra forma, su pequeña adoración rubia no tendría que recorrer aquel largo camino lleno de espinas una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo único que importaba era que Naruto, por toda la eternidad, sería suyo.

.

 _"_ _No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas." Paulo Coelho._

 _._

* * *

Pues no sé si les haya gustado... probablemente no. Es un tanto extraña y he dejado un montón de cabos sueltos (no, no se me escaparon, fue a propósito).

De cualquier manera, esta historia a mí me gusta un montón. Disfruté escribiéndola y revisándola, disfruté pensando en ella y tratando de embeberme de los pensamientos y sentimientos que creí ellos podrían tener. Tal vez se me fue el Ooc de la mano pero, espero yo, no demasiado.

De verdad agradecería que escribieran comentarios, para saber lo que uds. piensan acerca de la historia.

Nos vemos.


End file.
